roleplay_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
March 2017 OC Creation Competition/Tyler Lennart
'''This page is WIP, '''and belongs to Benalien430. NOTE: THIS IS NOT PART OF A PARTICULAR FANDOM. Description Appearance Tyler is a teenage boy, 23 years old. He has blue eyes and straight brown hair. Tyler has peachy, oily skin that is also rather rough. He wears a white t-shirt with a red hoodie over it. The hoodie has three triangles on the back forming a horizontal line. Covered by the hoodie, on each of his shoulders there are metal cylindrical rods impaled inside, and also some on each side of his chest, which is also covered by the hoodie. These rods are made of a metal called cryoblite, which seems to be a conductor for fire. Tyler has robotic legs, as he had them amputated as a teenager. They are made of bronze and cryoblite, but are usually covered up by his baggy, black pants which are supported by a leather belt. Occasionally, these need a bit of oiling to help him walk around better. His robotic feet are also covered up, by sandy loafers. Sometimes, he wears a navy blue baseball cap, depending on his mood at the moment. Personality Tyler has a split personality, one part of him is his 'normal' self, while the other part of him is completely psychopathic. It is unknown why, but the 'evil' side of him despises Tyler's self. 'Normal' Tyler has anger issues, and normally is just straight up a jerk and is edgy. He can be caring to his loved ones, but usually don't stay with them, as he doesn't want to see them end up dead. He deals with constant depression and anxiety and is very insecure. Tyler seems to blame things on other people as he could never take the blame on himself. He runs away from people blaming them for dying. Abilities and Skills Abilities Blue Flames Tyler seems to be able to use blue fire, but he cannot control it. When he is angered, he unleashes a massive outbreak of flames, consuming everything around him with blue fire. Tyler, in battle, tends to use little fire to avoid this. Inferno When using this ability, Tyler's hoodie sleeves are ripped off and the rods glow blue. Out of each shoulderblade appear a blue, translucent arm. Tyler's scleras (The white of your eyes) also become blue. He uses this only as a last resort, as it takes away too much of his energy. In this form he is stronger and quick to his feet, and more alert of his surroundings. Wisp Form Tyler is able to have his cells disintegrate and turn into a blue, firey wisp and then quickly regenerate the cells. This does not mean he can heal himself, but Tyler can still allow himself to avoid damage this way. This can last for about a minute before he is forced to regenerate. Trying to use Wisp Form for more than a minute causes his skin to be covered with burns. Skills Agility Tyler is very agile, due to his robotic legs. He can run faster than normal humans, and can scale and climb walls. This allows him to get out of tough situations very quickly. Meditation Tyler self-taught himself how to meditate, which calms him down. However, while he is stressed out, he typically forgets to meditate and do his breathing exercises, resulting in anger and frustration. Backstory Childhood One day as a baby, Tyler's parents left him alone with a babysitter, as his parents were going out for dinner. The babysitter was just looking at their phone, when they heard the baby crying. The babysitter scolded Tyler, and he cried even louder. Soon, the babysitter was surrounded by flames which burned their skin and filled their lungs. When the Lenarts returned, they found nothing more of the baby sitter except for a pile of hot ashes in front of Tyler sleeping in his crib. Tyler's parents quickly reported him to the police, and the police said they had no evidence of their claim except for the ashes. His parents went to find the relatives of the babysitter but they did not find them. So instead, they gave Tyler to an adoption center. Tyler, at the age of five, was finally adopted by the Pennie couple. Adolescence Tyler never liked his new parents. They always thought he was a troublemaker. They thought he was mentally insane. They wanted to put him up for therapy. At the age of 16, enough was enough. Tyler screamed at his parents, unknowing of the consequences. The Pennies and the entire apartment burned down, and not a single person survived. Except for Tyler. The people of the town attacked him, wanting to kill the monster, and finally the police came and took away the wounded Tyler. They took him to lab to analyze him. The many scientists and doctors there figured out what was wrong with this boy. In his bloodstream, blue fire flows with the blood, and every time the blood heated up the fire was able to shoot out his skin through microscopic vents. Dr. Sage Arkonoskit took Tyler into his own office. He implanted four inch long rods made of cryoblite with black wires at the tip of them into each of Tyler's shoulder and also each side of his chest. The wires wrapped around his blood vessels and are used as a cooling method. Arkonoskit also had to amputate Tyler's legs since they were badly hurt with no recovery chance, as all the blue fire in his blood had shut down there. Arkonoskit gave him robotic legs made of cryoblite and bronze to avoid melting. Maturity At the age of 18, Tyler had fully recovered from these injuries, and had gotten used to his new self. However, he kept having tantrums and breakdowns. To avoid having another outbreak, the scientists sent him to Baltedge Mental Hospital. There was also people in Baltedge who had abnormal abilities like him. Tyler hated every single one of them there except for a select few, since everyone got in fights, causing in explosions and disaster. He constantly ran away, but came back himself, not wanting to deal with the consequences. This is now Tyler's home, where he spends his days.Category:March 2017 OC Creation Competition